The present invention relates generally to an axle assembly, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for cooling an axle assembly.
Earth working vehicles, such as front end loaders and the like, typically include a frame attached to a body portion. An axle assembly is generally secured to the frame. The axle assembly includes a housing having chamber defined therein. The housing includes a left end and a right end. The left end of the housing is attached to a left axle housing. The right end of the housing is attached to a right axle housing. A left rim mount is secured to the left axle housing such that the left axle housing is interposed between the housing and the left rim mount. A right rim mount is secured to the right axle housing such that the right axle housing is interposed between the housing and the right rim mount. Tires are secured on the left and right rim mounts such that the vehicle can roll over the ground.
The axle assembly includes a differential assembly which is located within the chamber of the housing. The axle assembly also includes a braking assembly located within the chamber of the housing. The differential assembly is mechanically coupled to an engine via a drive shaft. The differential assembly is also mechanically coupled to the left and right rim mounts such that torque generated by the engine is transmitted to the left and right rim mounts via the drive shaft and the differential assembly. Such transmission of torque causes the left and right rim mounts, and therefore the tires, to rotate and propel the vehicle over the ground to perform various work functions.
During use of the vehicle, friction between various components of the axle assembly cause the differential assembly and the braking assembly to heat up beyond an acceptable limit. This heating can damage the axle assembly and thus reduce its useful life. Therefore a fluid, such as oil, is contained within the chamber in contact with the differential assembly and the braking assembly. This fluid cools the differential assembly and the braking assembly. However, during prolonged use of the vehicle, the fluid in the chamber can also heat up beyond an acceptable limit. Thus, the fluid must be cooled to function effectively and prolong the life of the axle assembly.
One way of cooling the fluid (i.e. the oil) is to circulate it through a heat exchange element located outside of the chamber. However, this approach requires the fluid which is contained in the axle assembly to be pumped to a location outside of the housing. In cold weather the viscosity of oil can significantly increase. Therefore, in cold weather, pumping the fluid to a location outside of the housing is difficult.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus for cooling components of an axle assembly that does not need to pump the fluid which contacts the differential assembly to a location outside the housing.